


Public Enemies

by Adelost



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Bulimia, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Isolation, It Gets Worse, Loneliness, Mental Health Issues, Non-Linear Narrative, Unhealthy Relationships, wow aren't these tags just a bundle of sunshine!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelost/pseuds/Adelost
Summary: Megami's future has withered away into nothing, and Ayano doesn't care that she's the cause.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for eating disorders, mental health issues, etc. + Ayano being an awful person, so things won't get better.  
> Reader discretion is strongly advised.

Her enemies arrived faster than she could count.

With each passing week, Megami met another pair of sharp, glaring, _hating_ eyes – and could barely bring herself to care. It wasn’t just her meeting these hostile gazes.

Ayano was, too, she was sure of it.

She didn’t think she was too deluded.

Meanwhile, Ayano surveyed Megami, surprised at her rapid deterioration.

Her figure had changed – she was sadder, paler, more tired.

She had little colour left in her cheeks – she managed a tired smile, her fingers tightening on the straps of her bag. Ayano waved with minimal energy.

“Hey.”

Megami was silent. She simply smiled, letting go of her bag.

Even her smile was tired. The skin around her lips was visibly creased – her eyes were dark, dull. Dead.

_Sad._

Ayano couldn’t see the life in them any longer. And although she’d never admit it to Megami – or anyone else – the sight pleased her. Gently, she stopped, noticing that Megami was having a difficult time standing upright.

The girl managed a weak smile, but the colour fading from her face made it clear she wasn’t well.

“Nurse’s office?” Ayano gently asks, daring to let a cruel smirk slip onto her face.

They both knew what the look on her face was prompting. A challenge.

She wasn’t falling into the trap, this time. The nurse would force lollipops and orange juice down her throat if Megami tried to rest.

Her face greyed. “No, no. I’m fine.” Feebly, she swatted Ayano away as she began to hobble towards the cafeteria.

When they arrived, Ayano saw Megami’s nostrils twitch at the scent of food – trying her best not to laugh.

Megami’s figure had suddenly changed.

She was a bloated, fat whale. Her thighs were a mile wide in her stockings, her stomach was vast and spilling over her clothes – her chest was a joke, just extra rolls of flesh on top of her already disgusting body.

Ayano smirked, again.

“You shouldn’t wear those stockings. They make your thighs look massive.” The comment was innocent enough, but the colour flooding to Megami’s cheeks was all Ayano wanted to see – she wanted to wear her down, slowly, painfully.

“I won’t.” Was all Megami said, who had started shaking.

Ayano wondered how she’d react if she told her she looked hideous. More hideous than normal.

Who was worse, the demon inside her head, or their friend? Ayano frowned, eyes scanning Megami for another flaw. Quickly, she found herself barking out another order.

“I wonder sometimes if you’re trying. You’re sucking in your cheeks, sure, but it doesn’t help that your chin sticks out. And that your hair can’t cover up the fact you’ve got very little colour in your cheeks.”

Megami lowers her head. “I’m trying my best, Yan-chan.”

“To look good for Senpai.” She says, feigning indifference.

Just the word itself made Ayano’s heart race, but she’d mastered this.

She convinced Megami with all these lies about her body, about her disgustingly proportioned body, her hideous personality and told her there was only one way to fix it.

Megami was so desperate she’d believed her.

“I heard that Senpai likes his girls thin. You won’t make the cut if you don’t change your attitude.” Her head seemed to lower even more.

Megami could barely make it past Ayano in the queue.

She could see the struggle in the girl’s eyes as she pointed to her meal.

To Megami, everyone was watching her in disgust – shaking their heads at the giant, waste of space who was eating _too much_.

However, nobody paid attention to the two girls having a minor argument.

They received poisonous glares from the other girls as they paid for their food. Ayano was indifferent – it wasn’t her fault they didn’t know what was going on.

Megami pinches her arm. “Senpai almost went out with that sporty girl, right?”

Ayano nods. “Rito Asu. Thin, tan, athletic. Nothing like you. But… that could change.”

The imaginary flab growing on Megami’s arms was visible to both of them.

“I’m getting there.” She says, though her voice was full of doubt.

Ayano nods. “You’re strong, but you have your moments of…” she paused, gesturing to Megami’s loaded plate, “…weakness.”

Megami’s lip quivered, but she didn’t say a word.

The last time she’d tried to protest, Ayano had pulled on a cool mask and hung out with some other girls – she ignored her for an entire day, until Megami, snivelling, crawled back to her.

For a lack of better words, Saikou Megami was wrapped around Ayano’s little finger.

“Don’t cry. Everyone has their off days.”

She murmured something inaudible, then began to pick at her food.

“I’m just trying to help.” Ayano insisted.

Megami remained silent until the bell rang.

* * *

There was only so far Ayano could push Megami before she snapped, and she knew that.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_info_chan: You need to stop, Aishi. I appreciate that Saikou is your rival, but it’s a bit far what you’re putting her through, don’t you think? We both know what the outcome’s going to be. And it’s going to be ugly._

Ayano pretended she didn’t see it. The outcome would be ugly for Megami, not her. She’d make sure of it.

_ai_shi: Meet me in front of the new burger place as soon as you can. I want to do some clothes shopping. Don’t you want to see how many sizes you’ve dropped, find a dress Senpai’s going to love?_

_megami_saikou: I’ll see you there._

Normal girls wouldn’t scan the mall for the most tempting places to eat to trip up a friend on a diet – _eight hundred calories a day, no more, no less_.

Normal girls would scan the mall for the best clothes shops, maybe putting their feet up with a latte after a hard day's work of shopping.

Something was different between Ayano and Megami.

Ayano knew Megami envied her figure – even though she wasn’t nearly as filled out as Haruka Kokona – she was thin, pale, but beautiful. _Thin_ was the operative word – if she was thin, she was everything.

Ayano was aware that she was everything Megami wanted. And to dangle that in front of her was the best type of punishment for her ever believing she had a chance with Senpai to begin with.

The outfit Megami turned up in was deliberately loose to hide the weight beneath them. Megami self-consciously stared at the floor, clearly trying to determine if her thighs really were massive or if it was just the stockings.

Ayano bit her tongue to prevent a comment from slipping out.

“You look nice.” That was all she said, as she led her through a haze of shops – _food and clothes, mixing temptations with visual punishment when she saw the stick thin models plastered on the walls_ – Ayano wanted her to snap.

She was waiting for Megami to burst. It was getting closer and closer.

The turning point came in a quiet boutique.

Ayano yanked at Megami’s hand, prompting Megami to yelp as she was pulled into the shop.

They glanced at the clothes racks until Ayano’s eyes fell upon a tauntingly small dress.

Ayano held up the tiny dress against her slim frame.

Megami’s face twisted into a mask that almost looked like sadness. “It’s nice.” Her jaw was clenched – the envy in her voice stood out to Ayano.

“I think you could fit into it. Just give it a couple more weeks. You know the rules.”

“No more than eight hundred calories a day. If I binge, it all has to come back up.” Megami recited her commands.

Ayano nodded. “You’re not doing a good job, though, are you?”

Megami’s face crumpled. “I get hungry.”

“But you want him, don’t you? You want the dress, too, I can see it in your eyes. You wish you could fit into this size. But you’re not there, yet.”

Ayano didn’t say the ‘f’ word – _fat_ – even though it was perched on her tongue, ready to dive off and be absorbed into Megami’s brain.

Megami didn’t say anything in reply, simply grabbing an identical dress in a significantly larger size.

Ayano made sure to make a show of herself in such a tiny dress –  _nearly size zero! –_  , laughing quietly to herself when she saw Megami’s. She pretended not to see Megami, admiring herself in the mirror – and how the dress felt like a part of her.

It was definitely beautiful. Her fingers strayed to the fabric, smoothing the patterns along the black material. Senpai would love it.

Megami’s voice snapped her out of it.

“I saw the burger place you were talking about a couple shops back. Should we go?” The bitterness in her voice was delicious.

Her eyes begged her to take off the dress, but also admired her in it.

They screamed, again, commanding her to rip the dress off and slip back into her plain school uniform so Megami didn’t have to face the fact she was so undeniably-

_You shouldn’t use that word._

Ayano swallowed the lump in her throat that felt faintly like guilt.

She nodded, only to hesitate for a second.

“Do they serve salads?”

Megami quickly nodded. “Yes. I’ve been before.”

* * *

It was official.

Megami really _was_ a disgusting, bloated glutton. If her thighs hadn’t looked a mile wide in her old stockings – which she had ditched, making it very clear to Ayano she had full control over her – they definitely would now.

Grease collected on her fingers.

She swirled and dragged fries through ketchup, seemingly indifferent to the flecks of salt around her lips and the salt left behind in the ketchup.

Megami was relentless, consuming the carbohydrates and fat Ayano had warned her to stay away from. Ayano had checked the calories beforehand – for her, they meant nothing – for Megami, they leapt out like ghosts, shrieking and hollering.

To Ayano, they were guides. To Megami, they were warnings, poisonous voices that curled around her throat and screamed that  _everything_ was wrong with her - even when she peeled away her skin to reveal a thinner self, quickly, she needed a new goal weight.

Ayano was all too willing to listen.

But none of that seemed to matter to Megami in that moment. The last chip was smeared in ketchup, as Ayano watched her mechanical teeth grind it into nothing. Ayano stared down at the coffee and salad she had been calmly picking at for the past half hour.

Megami hadn’t begged her to stop her. She had ordered extra large, extra sides, all organised on her tray neatly. People in the restaurant likely looked on in disgust at the binging girl – it was the perfect setting.

Public, where everyone could see Saikou Megami ravenously wolf down grease and fat.

Ayano sipped her coffee, subtly grinning. Her lips turned upwards, her eyes darkened and focussed on the girl who continued to eat like nobody was watching.

The cup was set on the table. “Slow down.”

Megami didn’t listen.

As soon as she finished the fries, she downed the soft drink – _didn’t even bother with diet or zero calories_ – she’d purchased with the meal. The last attraction was the burger – a massive, disgusting, round thing, coated in grease.

Ayano watched her chew as she lifted a piece of lettuce to her lips. There was no flavour to the lettuce – but she didn’t care. The flavour burst onto her tongue when she remembered the black dress she’d been wearing earlier.

Megami held in a burp, scrunching the burger wrapper into a ball. She shoved the wrapper into the box of fries, placing them on the tray. Ayano watched in amusement as she lifted the tray and shoved it into the bin next to them.

“Are you done? Or is there more you want to order?” She quipped, spearing her last piece of lettuce.

The scowl on her face was worth the snarky remark.

“I’m almost done.” She snapped, wiping the grains of salt from her lips. “Come on.”

_Purging, purging, purging._

It was a ritual – that Ayano continued to encourage, in the hopes Megami would destroy herself.

“Hang on.” Ayano made another show of herself – she drank the remains of her coffee – then chucked it in the bin.

Megami had left a mess behind.

Ayano hadn’t even used a sweetener for her coffee.

The jealousy became very apparent to Ayano as Megami led her past whirling shops until they were met with turnstiles.

The smell of fries was starting to make Ayano's head ache. She swallowed, trying to steady the world spinning around her.

_Turnstiles. Toilets._

Her eyes fell on the sign demanding her money, then shifted over to Megami.

She cursed, fishing in her pocket for money.

“How much is it?” Ayano asks, quietly.

Megami glares. “I can afford it, Aishi-san.” She pulled out a fifty yen coin, pushing it through the slot.

Ayano followed suit, amused to find the toilets were empty and waiting for them.

“Guard the stall.” She rolled her eyes at the command – Megami had forgotten who was in charge here.

Regardless, she stood, thinking of everything that had gone into her system – salad, black coffee, a turkey sandwich, and a bottle of water.

Ayano sniffed. The air smelled of disinfectant.

The smell that had made her head ache was long gone - she sighed in relief, blinking at the silence that followed.

Megami was experienced.

There was no heaving – the only thing Ayano could hear – if she was quiet enough – was the food landing in the toilet bowl. When she listened closely, she could hear faint gagging.

“Are you almost done?” The toilets would probably get filled up, soon – Ayano walked over to the hand dryers, quickly activating them.

Megami made no reply even when they switched off.

The door swung open, revealing a disturbingly pale Megami.

“Are you okay?” Her voice was fake, a parody of the sickly sweet, concerned friend.

“I’m fine.” She wasn’t. She was crabby, understandably. “Let’s get out of here.”

Her cheeks were sucked in again. Ayano could tell, just by her expression, that every inch of her was burning, but she was too stubborn to confess to it.

“If you hold back, you might be able to lose those extra pounds. And that dress would look awesome on you.” Ayano couldn’t resist rubbing salt in the wound.

Megami shot her a dirty look.

“Eight hundred calories a day is the challenge, right?” She changed the subject within seconds.

Ayano grins, and nods.

Megami rolls her eyes. “That’s lame. Try five hundred.”

“It’s not a goal for me, Saikou-san. It’s a goal for you.”

She frowned. “I can do it.”

“No binging, this time, I hope. That was way over the limit,” Ayano was gesturing, counting up everything she had consumed, “I mean, that’s at least five hundred calories alone in just the burger you were eating.”

“I can do it.” She snaps, again.

“And not to mention that there’s got to be around two hundred in that bottle of Coke you had. Then, there's the, what, three hundred calories in your fries alone? That's two hundred calories over the limit, and that's all in one hour. Honestly, you’ve got to control yourself better.”

Megami nodded solemnly. “Five hundred calories a day, and that dress’ll be mine.”

Ayano nods. “Definitely. A little exercise goes a long way, too. Don’t forget that.”

The determination set, heavy, in Megami’s eyes. She had something to live for – an ideal size, an ideal weight, and an ideal boy.

It was too bad Ayano wouldn’t let her have any of that.

She pinches Megami in the side, gently. “We’re not done here. I want to check out more of these places.”

Absentmindedly, Megami nodded, linking her arm through Ayano’s.

They walked, arm in arm, giving off the illusion of a dynamic duo – of two inseparable best friends.

 


End file.
